Royal guards/Gallery
Title sequence Guard unicorn intro.png|A unicorn royal guard. Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Twilight and Spike go to Ponyville S1E1.png|We're flllyyying! Royal guards chauffeuring Twilight s1e01.png|Chauffeuring Twilight to Ponyville. Spike Talking to Twilight On Chariot 2.png|Any day, now... Twilight Sparkle royal guards Ponyville chariot S1E01.png|Twilight saying thank you. Friendship is Magic, part 2 The royal guards prepare to attack Nightmare Moon S01E01.png|Guards get ready to attack Night Mare Moon. Royal guards defeated s01e02.png|Mission failed. Sonic Rainboom Princess Celestia and her guards S1E16.png|Princess Celestia, and her guards. Celestia waves to the crowd.png|Hello, crowd! Hello, E/I stamp! A Bird in the Hoof Expressionless royal guard S1E22.png|The Royal Guards: ever serious, ever emotionless. Rainbow and the guards.png|Stop right there, criminal scum! Rainbow Dash trying to get the the guard's attention S1E22.png|Let me guess, somepony stole your sweetroll? Rainbow derp S01E22.png|Derp. Rainbow fails to amuse the guards S1E22.png|"Oooh, you're good..." Royal guards s1e22.png|They just don't give a flying feather. Royal guards prevent Fluttershy from entering S01E22.png|"Halt! Who goes there?" Twilight the bouncer.png|"She's on the list." Have you seen this bird.png|"We were told we could find Twilight Sparkle here." Fluttershy may go through S1E22.png|You can pass. Guards ask Twilight S1E22.png|The guards ask about Philomena. Confused Guards S1E22.png|The guards are confused by Twilight's actions. Twilight pushing guards out S1E22.png|Twilight tells the guards to leave. Guards leaving S1E22.png|The guards continue their search. Twilight sneaks past Royal Guards S01E22.png|Looking around, can't see Twilight. Fluttershy "come down from there" S01E22.png Royal guards surprised S01E22.png|The Guards shocked. Busted.png|Princess Celestia is gonna banish someone to the MOOOON! Guards tickled S01E22.png|Hey, stop tickling me! Philomena tickling Royal Guard S01E22.png|The guards are finally about to laugh. Guards laughing S01E22.png|I used to never show emotion like you, then I took a Philomena to the nose. The Cutie Mark Chronicles Royal guards trumpeting s01e23.png|Royal fanfare is go! Royal guards fanfare s1e23.png|At the Summer Sun celebration. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 2 Royal guards ceremony s02e02.png|Pony Wars IV: A New Hoof. Luna Eclipsed Nightmare Nightguards2ep4.png|I'm coming for yooou! LunaGuards S2XE4.png|Princess Luna's night guards. Sweet and Elite Rarity charming Unicorn Royal guard S2E9.png|Rarity smiling at a guard. NotSureIfSrs.png|Not sure if on list... Or just fabulous... CriminalScum.png|Confound that white pony... Guardponymagic.png|Move along, ma'am. Hearth's Warming Eve Commander Hurricane S2E11.PNG|While not royal guards per se, the guards in Hearth's Warming Eve share the same character design as the Pegasus royal guards. It's About Time S2E20 - Guard.PNG|And he doesn't suspect a thing... S2E20 Night guards.png|Guarding a locked gate Night Guard using light spell S2E20.png|'Flashlight' spell. Night Guard after spell S2E20.png|Didn't look hard enough. Twilight sneaking S2E20.png|Caught the left one mid-blink A Canterlot Wedding Royal Guards saluting S2E25.png|Layout/animation error: three of these guards are Pegasus unicorns Royal Guards guarding railway line S2E25.png|You shall not pass! S2E25 - Station Guards 1.PNG|The all-white guard has no Wings or a Horn, making him an Earth Pony Applejack and Rainbow Dash getting off the train S2E25.png|Another Earth Pony Guard S2E25 - Station Guards 2.PNG Royal Guards at station 2 S2E25.png S2E25 - Station Guards 3.PNG|All-white Pegasus Guard Royal guard didn't notice S2E25.png|Gray unicorn guard wondering-"She didn't notice me..." S2E25 - The Captain.PNG|Captain Shining Armor receives no reports of suspicious activity and issues further orders to remain on high alert S2E25 - Who Goes There.PNG|Shining Armor, Captain of the Royal Guards S2E25 - Long Time No See.PNG|The mane and helmet crest are color-matched but separate of each other Twilight for pony sake S2E25.png|Royal guard with a straight face despite family drama occurring before him. S2E25 - White Unicorn Guard.PNG|All-white Unicorn Guard Royal guard asleep... S2E25.png|Is he asleep? S2E25 - Unicorn Guard Squad.PNG|A sizable group of Unicorn Guards Opening big door S2E25.png|Guarding the door. Twilight opening the door S2E25.png Princess Cadance at the door S2E25.png CMC as flower fillies S2E26.png Cadance walking S2E26.png S2E25 - Retinue.PNG|Caramel, "Cherry Coke" and Noteworthy, a trio of Guards who are subordinate to Shining Armor. S2E26 - Captured Guards.PNG|We got owned. Cadance and Shining Armor kissing.png|The guard on the far right doesn't seem to be minding his captain kissing his bride. Miscellaneous AiP Chariot.png My Little Pony Celestia.jpg My Little Pony everypony.jpg Castle Creator Luna's Guard.png|One of Princess Luna's guards featured in Luna Eclipsed, from the Castle Creator game at Hasbro and The Hub's websites. Hasbro Canterlot Wedding BG.jpeg Category:Character gallery pages